Lars Grier
Lars Jonathan Grier (born September 25, 1990), better known as Lars Grier, 'is an American professional wrestler currently signed to 'Elite Answers Wrestling 'performing under the 'Showdown '''brand. Background On the outside, Lars Grier looks like your typical former body-builder turned wrestler. But Lars is much more than that. He doesn't care what you think about him, nor did he ever care about it. Everyone is his enemy in EAW, which might not be the best skill in other companies, but in many pro wrestling companies it thrives. Ever since his mom started talking to him about the world, Lars has seen it in a completely different light compared to the rest. He thinks of the world as no man's land, filled with so many problems caused by humans that we can't ever return it back to it's original state. Grier has come to realise this, and instead of trying to fight and fix the problems the world has, he has realised he needs to stay behind and pick up the scraps left. Him behind the scene has proved to be a valuable weapon for Lars, and it his allowed him to get to the top without anybody ever realising. He has decided to use these skills to get on top of the pro wrestling business. He also holds the mentality that you can get what you want by force, and by earning your opportunities. Grier hopes to use his skills and his strength to get to the top of the ladder in EAW, while DESTROYING people along with him. Professional wrestling career '''Elite Answers Wrestling (November 2016-present) On November 10th, 2016, it was announced that Lars Grier had been signed with Elite Answers Wrestling and had been drafted to the Showdown Brand. Lars Grier had his first professional wrestling match on the November 19 2016, episode of Showdown, where he faced off against Armani Colace in a singles match. He defeated Colace with the Demolition Drop. Pursuit of EAW New Breed Championship and EAW National Elite Championship and feuds with Ryan Marx and Rex McAllister (December 2016 - January 2017 and February 2017 - ) At the 2016 EAW Awards Show, Lars Grier participated in a 15-man battle royal to determine the #1 contender to the EAW New Breed Championship. Lars would go on to win that match, eliminating runner-up Finnegan Wakefield via a Demolition Drop to the outside. On the next episode of Showdown, Grier would interrupt in a King of Elite First Round Match between Ryan Marx and Chris Elite. Lars jumped over the barricade and into the ring then proceeded to attack Chris Elite, hitting him with a Butcher's Knee and a Demolition Drop. Due to the interference by him, this gave a disqualification win for Chris Elite, therefore costing Marx his chance to become King of Elite. Lars then motioned for a microphone and speaked before the referee could announce the winner. Lars announced the winner was him, and claimed that he was "A Weapon" and the "literal manifestation of destruction". He then stated that he would become the New Breed Champion, and that Marx was nothing to him. He left the ring, the crowd shocked at what had just unfolded. The next week, Lars faced newcomer Kotaro Gin in a singles match with Ryan Marx watching at ringside. He soundly beat him, cementing his status as #1 Contender. After this, it was announced that Lars would be facing Ryan Marx in a EAW New Breed Championship match at King of Elite, with this being Marx's first defense. At King of Elite, Lars and Ryan finally battled face-to-face. After a gruelling and brutal match, Ryan Marx reversed a frog splash from Lars, he hit his New Heights DDT to retain the New Breed title. On an episode Showdown HRDO would announce that there would be a battle royale for a shot at the EAW National Elite Championship, which would take place at Reasonable Doubt, in which Lars would compete in. He would win that match at Reasonable Doubt, eliminating newcomer Theron Nikolas to win. On the March 5th episode of Showdown, Rex McAllister would fight Nobi in the Gold Rush Tournament, and Lars would fight Nico Borg. Earlier on in the night, Lars cost McAllister's chance by interfering in the match, distracting him, which caused Nobi to pick up the win. However, Rex got payback after distracting Lars and costing him his match. The next week, Lars cashed in his number one contendership opportunity for Gold Mine, where him and Rex would trade words. At Gold Mine, Lars and Rex fought a closely fought contest, but after almost passing out to the Rex Lock, and a failed Demolition Drop from the top rope, McAllister retained. Early storylines and Grand Rampage (Early 2017 - Present) On the Showdown after King of Elite, Grier faced off against Terry Chambers in a singles match. Lars won it, regaining momentum after losing to Ryan Marx. On the same night, HRDO announced the participants for the 2017 Gold Rush Tournament, including Grier, where the winner would go on to face Lannister for the EAW Answers World Championship at Grand Rampage. On the February 11th episode of Showdown, HRDO would announce that there would be a special event that would hold the finals for the Gold Rush tournament, named "Showdown: Gold Mine". The next Showdown, Lars, Chris, and Terry fought in a six man tag match against Rex McAllister, Matt Ryder, and Nico Borg. The match was sabotaged, however, when Darkane attacked Terry Chambers before the match. Lars and Elite still agreed to fight, but lost. After Reasonable Doubt, Lars fought Nico Borg in the main event of the March 5, 2017 episode of Showdown. It was a well-fought and brutal battle, but Lars failed to advance after Rex McAllister came and distracted Grier, allowing Borg to hit the Leap of Faith to win. After Showdown: Gold Mine, Lars faced newcomer Danny Stone in a singles match. Danny Stone won the match, but after Grier snapped and blindsided him, hitting him with an Eye of Grier and a Disasterpiece on the announce table. The next Showdown, Lars attacked Luke Roberts and MJX after the match, and demanded to be put in as number 30 in the Grand Rampage match. HRDO responded by creating a battle royal between all Showdown participants in the Grand Rampage match next week, which Lars lost once more, as Ryan Marx won the battle royal, becoming number 30. More to be added..... In wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Disasterpiece (Vertical Suplex Powerbomb) ** Demolition Drop (Shellshocked/High Angle Samoan Drop) ** Eye of Grier (Electric Chair German Suplex) * Signature Moves ** Butcher's Knee (Running High Knee Lift, Top Rope Knee, Apron Knee, Corner Knee) ** Gory Special (Can transition to Gory Bomb) * Nicknames ** N/A * Entrance themes ** "Right Between the Eyes" by Crobot (2016-present) Championships and accomplishments * Championships ** N/A * Accomplishments ** 2x Rising Star of the Week Category:American characters Category:Characters from Cincinnati, OH Category:Powerhouses Category:Characters Born in Ohio Category:Characters from Ohio Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:EAW Category:EAW Elitist Category:Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers